Defected
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Skybreaker, an unsure Autobot, decides something that could cost her her life, as well as the Autobot's victory agains the Decepticons. One thing is obvious, she hates watching the sparklings like a babysitter; she's built for war, not little kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: So, yeah. This all started when me and one of my three brothers got into a huge fight… over the couch while watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon. My whole family are Transfans, even my grandparents. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. However, I do own Skybreaker, my OC, and her attitude towards life in general. Cloudfall, Bat and Illusion belong to my three brothers, and each are like them in a sense that I can't handle their afts.

-:-

"Skybreaker, calm down," someone said to me in a commanding tone. I had finally done it, broken some rule or another and now I was going to pay. And by the sound of someone's voice, it was bad. When I get negative emotions, I tend to fire my cannons at anything that moves, unless it's Optimus, of course.

I had fired at Ratchet, and now I was in for it. It didn't matter that Ironhide was my mech creator, I was still in way too deep. "I can't. What happened in China was my fault entirely."

A bright yellow bot, Ratchet, shook his helm. "There wasn't even a problem there, so why would you say it was your fault?"

The one who spoke before looked at me, blue optics focusing on me. "Yeah, there was no problem there. Just a couple of punks that we could handle."

I finally broke. "I knew about the two Decepticons before anyone else had tracked them down. Wheeljack tipped me off so I went to investigate, but I didn't do anything because I knew everyone here would probably glitch if I did. Sideswipe, the one you got caught me and gave me a warning similar to what Optimus got."

A new voice entered. "And you didn't think it was important to tell us that?" It was Dino, probably my least favourite 'bot, besides Skids and Mudflap. Those two were just idiots.

"I thought the Fallen was just an old myth. Not my fault no one told me it wasn't. Anyway, I have to go watch Bat and Illusion." I turned to leave the room, ahem, hanger, I was in. "Primus, please let Cloudfall be occupied with Arcee for once."

I walked away, not in the mood for either sparkling's behaviour. Yes, one of them had Optimus as it's mech creator, but damn, that one annoyed the frag outta me. That was Bat, or Dingbat as I secretly call him. The other was the (very) younger brother of Dino.

Cloudfall was a mystery to me. I was still older than him, yet he obviously was getting to be a mature mech soon. I had no idea who his mech or femme creator(s) were. All I know is that he is fascinated with Arcee, much to Flairup and Chromia's annoyance, seeing that he too transforms into a motorcycle, although it's black and more masculine. I think it's called a Harley.

As for myself, my alt form is a blue truck, smaller but similar to Ironhide's alt form. I have a thing for weapons that make a very nice, loud and visible boom. It's called gigantic cannons that I happen to have. I think I got that from Ironhide, along with how I treat situations. And right about now, I was not impressed what job I had been given.

In the room the two young sparklings were, was also Optimus Prime. That surprised me, as did Sideswipe and Dino appearing behind me. How did they manage to do that? Oh, wait, their alt forms were very fast cars, dur.

"Skybreaker, you no longer have to watch the two young sparklings. Sideswipe will train Bat, and Dino will train Illusion." Optimus Prime spoke, and I filled with happiness. Now that in itself is a rare thing for me. "Instead, I believe you need to train more so you can go on missions."

Oh, I loved today. "Thank you Optimus."

Sideswipe laughed, "Of course, that is after Ratchet deals with you. Or Ironhide."

I growled at him, but nodded. "Fine, but I want to go on the next mission, and no one is making me watch Bat, Illusion or Cloudfall." I turned to leave, and heard at least two of them sigh; most likely Sideswipe and Dino.

Then I heard something I didn't need to hear. "But I liked Skybreaker," Bat said. I just growled and continued walking. I definitely didn't like Bat or Illusion. Cloudfall had become bearable within the last few years.

When I had found Ratchet, he was happy, though I had shot at him. Weird. "So, Ratchet, what's my punishment?"

"Punishment? What for?"

My optics widened. "I fired at you, don't you remember? I was angry at myself and I shot at you."

"You're still considered a sparkling. Now don't you have training to do?" There was a sudden blast of music, followed by screeching tires.

I growled, "I swear, Skids and Mudflap are going to meet my cannon if I get to them first." I stormed out of the room in search for the twins. I would forgo my training with Ironhide if it meant dealing with the twins. I'd deal with the punishment later.

Skids and Mudflap were racing around the main part of the hanger, blaring music and occasionally transforming to fight each other. Many obscenities were shouted before I yelled. "Why must you two annoy every living thing on base?" One of my cannons was out and pointed at the twins.

They stopped in mid fight and looked at me. "It was his idea, ya know?" Skids said defensively.

"Was not, ya ugly faced fragger."

"We're twins, machine head."

Skids and Mudflap continued on for a few minutes, and while I could barely contain a laugh at their stupidity, it needed to end. "Enough! Unless you two want some faceplates missing, I suggest you stop."

The music cut off and I felt slightly better. It was that horrible electronic sounding music that gives everyone a processor ache. They started arguing again, so I raised my cannon higher and began to charge it, when I heard my name called, and it wasn't a nice tone. More like 'if I find you, you better hope I'm in a good mood' type of thing.

Needless to say, Ironhide found me aiming at the twins. While we both like to take aim at them, Optimus would probably glitch if I fired at them. Don't know about Ironhide. "Skybreaker, your supposed to be training."

"I know, but they were bugging me with their antics. Can't I shoot them once just to teach them?"

"No," Ironhide said firmly and walked away. I hung my head and followed him from the room. On the way to the training grounds, I saw Cloudfall. I nodded at him, hoping he would go away. Instead, he began following us. Before I could protest, I was told that he too was training with us.

I snorted, "Isn't that a bit redundant? Arcee or Chromia or Flairup could train him, with better results. They all are similar in alt form and size, are they not?"

"Not necessarily weapons training, but agility, too."

"And again, why not them? I've never seen you as agile as they are."

Ironhide didn't like it when I decided to be, what he called, a slagger. Not to be confused with a slacker. I am not a slacker by any means. "You have much to learn, sparkling." I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "And yes, I am aware that you requested that you tag along on the next mission."

"I want to kick some Decepticon aft soon. Preferably with a giant explosion or two."

"You'll get your chance, but you first need to learn how to actually aim at a moving target," Ironhide told me, then opened the hanger's door. "Let's get moving, then."

My optics widened. "What do you mean? Are we going somewhere else?"

"The best way to learn how to aim at a moving target and how to avoid getting hit is hands on experience. Follow me." We all changed into our alt forms, though Cloudfall had to be reminded to turn on his holoform. I remembered mine, though it reflected me somewhat.

We set off, though I had no idea where Ironhide was taking us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Now, come on people, does anyone like this story?

-:-

Turned out what Ironhide called hands on was what I wanted, or thought I wanted. We found a small(ish) Decepticon near the base that the Autobots needed to take care of. As soon as I saw the Decepticon, I charged up a cannon and focused on the small Decepticon.

I fired once, but missed. He had been where I shot, but he didn't get hit. Nor was he there anymore. He was behind Cloudfall, and by the looks of it, pissed and was ready to fire. I fired twice more, but heard it click only once. Damn, I had only hit it once.

Cloudfall sucked even more than I did. He was having a hell of a time aiming at the ever-moving little slaghead. My language is horrible, I know. Couldn't Ironhide have found us something that was a little more slower and couldn't fire back?

The little Decepticon fired three more times, the last one hit Cloudfall in the shoulder. I hit it twice more before a much larger shot caused it to explode.

When we arrived back at the base, Cloudfall immediately went to see Ratchet. I sighed, then jumped as someone grabbed my shoulder. Before I could respond, I knew who it was. "So, having fun with Bat yet?" I turned around to face Sideswipe, and he didn't look too happy.

"He's lucky he's Prime's son. Dino's got it easier 'cause he knows his brother. How did you manage to deal with them?"

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to train? I glitched several times watching them."

Sideswipe's face went from angry to dead serious in a matter of microseconds. "And you didn't tell anyone this?"

I shrugged, "Ratchet knew; he'd listen to me go on for a good hour after I was fixed on how much I disliked watching Illusion and Bat."

"And Optimus doesn't know?"

"No, and I don't want him to find out," I hissed and began to walk away.

"And why not, Sky? We're Sparkmates after all-"

My optics widened. "Don't you dare say that out loud. Yes, we are, but I'd rather no one find out just yet. It might cause problems to-" I stopped short when I saw something flash red for a moment. "Dino," I hissed at Sideswipe and went off in the direction I had seen the red Autobot.

Temporary flashes of red allowed me to follow him, but I was confused as to where he was going. He wasn't going to the main hanger, were most of the 'bots would be. No, if I was correct, he seemed to be heading straight for the target range.

That slag head was going to tell my father, Ironhide. Unfortunately for me, he was a little quicker in either form, alt or not. I had no hopes for catching up with him, so I charged up a cannon and prepared to fire at him. How's this, aiming at a target I can barely see while moving. If I hit Dino, I'd be bragging for months.

I was so preoccupied with following the spy that I hadn't realized that someone had followed me. "And just what are you aiming at, Skybreaker?" It was Chromia, my femme creator.

"Dino; he found something out that I'd rather be kept a secret until the time is right. And now he's going to the target range to tell Ironhide." The flashes of red had stopped, so I left Chromia and raced into the target range, much to most of the occupants' annoyance.

What I was about to do was very immature and possibly very stupid, but I felt like I had to do it. When the flashes of red stayed still for a few moment, I jumped, knowing that Dino would reveal himself any second.

The moment he revealed himself, I crashed into him and we both fell to the ground. "Don't you dare say a word about it to him, Dino," I growled.

He just smirked, disappeared and I felt myself fall to the floor. Next thing I knew, Dino was right beside Ironhide and was talking to him with a smug expression on his face. Oh, how I hated him right then and there.

Ironhide turned to me and I immediately shrank back; I was in trouble for either keeping my secret from him or for attacking Dino. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yep, it was the secret keeping. He doesn't like secrets.

"I just felt like it was something that should be saved for when there is peace, not while the Autobots are hunting Decepticons. Guess I was wrong on that, right?"

"Indeed. You are not to stop Dino again. How did you know it was him who heard you and how did you know to follow him here?"

I smiled, "His cloaking device must be malfunctioning, every few seconds I saw a flash of red. Dino, you'd better see Ratchet, your invisibility is wearing off."

The red bot walked out of the room, probably less than pleased that I probably dented his armour. "Skybreaker, go get Sideswipe and Bat and meet me back here," Ironhide said in a voice that I couldn't argue with.

After I got the two other bots, we returned to the target range. "So, we're here. Now what?" I asked.

Ironhide looked at Bat. "I'll train him from now on. Sideswipe, I want you and Skybreaker to find a Decepticon and kill it. Consider it as training, Skybreaker."

Sides and I both shrugged, it was way better than watching or training Bat. I just hoped, for the little one, that Ironhide didn't pull out his cannons too often. I didn't go that far with them. We stepped out of the target range and I turned to Sideswipe. "So, do you know where a Decepticon is? I sure don't."

He nodded, so we set off in our alt forms. Sideswipe was a little bit faster, so he was constantly slowing down for me. I said I didn't mind, but he insisted. We arrived at a deserted part of town, aside from the Decepticon, which looked like a very small car. I don't think that three humans could've fit inside it, not that they would anyway.

It hissed at me, then transformed. It had a freaking tail! And man, did it hurt. I drew out my cannons, only for it to scurry away at the sight of them. Annoyed that it wasn't giving a fair fight, I ran after it and told Sideswipe to just wait there. I could handle the tiny Decepticon easily.

I shot at it twice before it brought its tail up and threw something from it. Next thing I know, one of my shoulder plates is missing. Damn it. I shot at it again, this time, it didn't get so lucky. I stepped on it just to make sure, when I heard a jet flying over head. Over head meaning a few feet from me and landing.

Taken by surprise, I was forced down while the other began talking. I instantly knew who it was, and that wasn't a good thing. "Starscream, let me go."

"I was wondering who was using the smaller ones as target practice. And now I've found you. Tell me, Skybreaker, is the Autobots all you ever wanted?"

I growled, "What could you possibly mean by that, Screamer?"

His face was in mine within a nanosecond. "Don't. Call. Me. That." He returned to standing on me, much to my protest. "Don't you ever wish that you could do something that involved shooting someone, only to have Prime interfere?" Silence was my best weapon against Starscream. "Do you really think you are on the right side? Who's to say who is right, after all. You Autobots think you are right, while we Decepticons think we are right. Are you ever restrained while with the Autobots, Skybreaker?"

I struggled some more, "I'd never join the Decepti-creeps."

Starscream gave a harsh laugh, "Never thought you would. Too much of a, what do the pathetic humans call it? Oh yes, a daddy's girl, isn't that it? You're powerless against me, and don't even try to call out for help. The Decepticons are watching this place constantly." He stepped off me and tried to help me up. I said tried, not did, because I shoved him the moment I was up. "Act as though you never saw me, Sparkling. It would be better if you did."

He jumped in the air and took off, and a moment later, Sideswipe came around a corner. "Did you kill it?"

I only nodded and transformed silently into my alt form. Some of what Starscream had said was true; there were many times when I really wanted to blast Skids and Mudflap, but was stopped by Optimus. Perhaps, maybe the Autobots weren't exactly my 'cup of tea', as the humans would say.

AN: So, bad Screamer, bad Screamer. He placed doubts in her head L. My brothers at this point would say I'm an evil author, and that may be true. At least two characters are gunna die in this story, I think. (Don't worry, they'll be OC's or characters that don't die in the movies.) Yes, Ironhide still dies… near the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: So, what's Skybreaker going to do now… More evil authorness… author evilness? Anyway, sorry it wasn't updated. My teachers went on a three day strike, so I couldn't easily get to the school's library, now could I? Ah, and then I forgot to put it on my USB stick… I'm a retard, XP. Also, for my other stories, I'm still writing them…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, there it is.

Review: (Only one, sad face but happy at the first review)

TheUltimateSacrifice: Glad you like Skybreaker. I tried to slow it up and put in more details, but it's hard when the chapter's already written. Next one, though, I'll try harder!

We drove back to the base in silence, and I knew that it was getting on Sideswipe's nerves very quickly; if I was quiet, he knew something was wrong. That's happened twice before, both with much pestering afterwards. As soon as the base was in sight, he asked the question. "What's wrong, Sky?" However, I remained silent as we drove the rest of the way. Telling Sideswipe would only cause him to worry, I thought to myself.

When we arrived, Ironhide was in the main hanger, currently making sure Skids and Mudflap weren't getting into any trouble. I silently laughed at that; those two were always in trouble, intentionally or not. When he saw us come in, his attention turned to us. "So, how'd it turn out?" he asked, sending a quick glare at the smaller bots.

I only nodded as Sideswipe told him about what happened. He then came to the part where I went off on my own, and had no idea what I was doing for a good fifteen minutes. The Decepticon had died, but he only heard three shots right when I disappeared.

When asked about it, I shrugged. "I dunno, I was just thinking, that was all." That did not go over well with Ironhide. He grabbed me by the helm (ow), and dragged me out of the main hanger and into my recharge room. Damnit, why did he have to grab me by the helm?

"What happened?" he asked, a little more firmly than last time. It was during these times that I actually was afraid of him, regardless of what Optimus says about not hurting those who annoy you and only resorting to violence when all other options are exploited. I think that's what he said.

Again, I shrugged, knowing very well I was aggravating him even further. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"What were you thinking about, Skybreaker?" he asked again.

I shifted for a moment, trying not to look at Ironhide. What I was about to say might actually get me killed, knowing him. "About how maybe… the Autobots aren't right for me…" I started out loud, but finished in a bare whisper.

Ironhide immediately pointed a cannon at my shoulder that still had it's plate intact. Thank Primus, for if he shot at the other one, it would fraggin hurt. Well, it would hurt a lot more than just getting shot, not that it doesn't hurt. "And why do you think that?" he said in an almost challenging way.

"I never do what I want, even if it may be on the violent side. I ain't going Decepticon, that's for damn sure." Before Ironhide turned to leave, he shot my shoulder as a 'warning'. Damn, I hated 'warnings'; they always hurt and they always got across clear, except for this time.

Sideswipe was outside, waiting for the door to open. When it did, he glanced inside. "You okay, Sky?" he asked, then saw that both, not just one, shoulder plate was missing. "What happened?"

I smiled like the idiot that I was, "Got in an argument with Ironhide."

Sides' optics narrowed, "About what?" I doubted that he would let me go when I told him.

"I'm thinking of defecting from the Autobots," I said quietly and turned away from him, facing the opposite wall.

"And what, joining the Decepticons?" Sides nearly yelled, surprising me.I growled as I spun around, glaring at him, "Of course not, you aft! Why would I do that? I just don't want to fight this war and I think no good will come to either side of it!" Sideswipe stepped back at my sudden lashout. "Do you think I chose to have cannons to blow things up?"

"I sure as Primus didn't choose to have blades on my arms, and nor did I choose this war either! And I thought you liked to blow stuff up. What has gotten into your processor today, Sky?" He skated over and looked at me with a strange look.

"Yes, but not if I have to do it for fighting."

"Skybreaker! What has gotten into you? Why are you acting so strange and talking about defecting from us? I thought you wanted to get every Decepticon you could."

"I did!" I yelled, surprising myself at the volume I had reached. "That is, until Starscream found me and-"

Sideswipe's optics widened exponentially. "Starscream? He's the one causing you to do this? When I get to-" he trailed off grumbling.

"Of course not, Sideswipe! Use your processor, would I actually ever listen to that slime ball? All he did was make me realize what was going on in the first place!" I was yelling. "I'm going to see Ratchet," I mumbled and slid past Sideswipe.

He then did something that I would have never thought he would do, but then again, it fit him perfectly. "Of course, he knows everything. You tell him every one of your little problems, like how you hated watching the sparklings, yet you failed to tell me that it made you miserable!"

I was silent for a second. "Sideswipe, my shoulder plates are missing! I'm in pain, which a medic can fix! You are the most unbelievable, irrational, obtusely dim-witted slag head-" I started, but was cut off a moment later.

"Skybreaker," he said in a really authoritative tone.

I vented. "What?" I said as I rounded on him, cannons drawn and charging up. However, with one look at him, I put them away, turned around and stalked off to the med bay, grumbling the entire time it took me to get to Ratchet. "Ratchet, can you fix some shoulder plates?" I asked aloud.

The yellow bot appeared from around a corner. "Let me guess, argument with Ironhide?"

I crossed my arms and grumbled, "One from that, the other is from a Decepticon."

"And what was the argument about this time?" Usually, it was about simple things, like him making me watch Bat and Illusion.

"It was about me wanting to defect from the Autobots."

Ratchet dropped something metal as it clanged to the floor. "Defect, as in leave? Sky, you are a very young bot. Unless, of course, you are going to the Decepticons. Either way, I can't stop you." He picked up whatever he had dropped and started to look over a data pad.

I laughed cruelly, "Oh, how they would love to have Ironhide's sparkling. Too bad I told Starscream I wouldn't join them ever. And, me and Sides had a fight."

"He misses his brother," Ratchet said as he began to work on my shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt really bad. "I know, so do I. Except his obsessivness about his paint job and his ego. We can do well without those. I just… it's hard to explain exactly why I want to defect. I think everything's gotten to a point where I don't like it, at all." I winced as Ratchet pulled something into place. Apparently, I had more damage than I thought. "Wonder when Optimus will find out, because I know Ironhide and Sideswipe will try to get him to convince me to stay."

A taller bot walked into the med bay. "You always know what I am just about to say, Skybreaker. No one can stop you from leaving, but what I want to know is why?"

I hung my head, "It's kind of hard to explain why I want to defect, Optimus. I wish to leave tomorrow." Optimus nodded and left. Meanwhile, Ratchet was having a hard time fixing one shoulder. "What's the matter with it, Ratchet?"

"There's something embedded in it. It looks like the object is designed to stay there; it has hooks around the ends of the spikes." The pain swelled up in my shoulder as he tried to pull it out. "It's not coming out easily."

"Oh, great," I muttered as I waited for Ratchet to get some more tools. While doing that, the twins decided to drop in. They weren't in good shape, either. Several plates were missing from both of them, and they looked really dinged up.

Ratchet looked less than pleased as he vented. "If this is because of you two fighting again, I'm not fixing it."

"Nah, man," Skids said. "A 'con kicked our aft's."

"Yeah, it hurt, man," Mudflap said to help his brother.

The medic shook his head and pointed somewhere, where the twins went and stood, waiting. "So, you're thinking of leaving tomorrow?"

"Wai', Sky's leavin'?" one of the twins asked.

"Why you leavin' Sky?" the other asked.

I sighed, "I'm not too sure why I'm leaving, but I know I am."

"Don' get catched by a 'con," Skids said.

I winced again as Ratchet worked on removing the object in my shoulder. "I'd like to see them try, Skids." Ratchet then switched to a different method, but finally threw something metal on the ground.

He growled, "It's no use, it's not budging. If it bugs you, come back and I'll think of something."

To test my shoulder, I rotated it in it's socket. It only hurt a little, like a human would feel a scratch, I suppose. "It's fine, Ratchet. Thanks." I gave the twins a look and left the med bay. They were in for it big time, Ratchet hated them, seeing as they were in the med bay every third day.

I walked back to my recharge room, thinking to myself. "What am I going to do after I leave?" I shrugged at the thought and went into recharge.

-:-

AN: So, I tried to slow it down this chapter, as requested and add a bit more detail. It's hard to do that when I've already written this one and the next one too. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this. Yes, even with the lack of reviews I know this story is being read.

Skybreaker's big blowout at Sideswipe was, well, how I saw she would handle it. It also helps to have this weird feeling going through me… I'd say it's on the fencepost between saddened and pissed. (I apologize for the swears).


End file.
